just_dancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Call Me Maybe
é uma canção presente no Just Dance 4. Interpretada pela cantora teen canadense Carly Rae Jepsen. Está disponível em todas as versões do console e todas as regiões. A canção é uma das músicas com Modo Puppet Master para a versão Wii U. A música também é um de muitos poucos a estar disponível em cada Modo de Dança na quarta série da franquia. Dançarino(a) Ela usa um vestido dourado com um coração vermelho no meio. Ela usa saltos altos dourados e seu cabelo é cor-de-rosa. Versão Alternativa Ela usa o mesmo vestido, mas agora ela tem uma jaqueta jeans azul em cima de seu vestido, seu cabelo também é cor-de-rosa a partir do top, e púrpura das pontas. Ela está agora usando tênis dourados. Cenário A dançarina está presa dentro de um Smartphone. O "phone background" é laranja/rosa com redemoinhos sobre ela. Também aplicativos alaranjados são visíveis, eles desempenham um papel importante durante a rotina de dança. Quando o refrão aparece emoções podem ser vistas caindo. Movimentos Dourados ;Regular Há cinco Movimentos Dourado na dança regular. *(1 & 2). Aparece no primeiro e no segundo verso, quando "Where you think you're going baby?" é cantado ao seu pulso rápido no ar uma vez. *(3). Após o movimento, quando ela canta "I missed you so, so bad" mantenha os braços para fora. *(4). Passe suas mãos longe de seu rosto com as palmas voltadas para a tela. *(5). Logo antes do final da ponte, coloque a mão num telefone posando rápido quando "So call me maybe" é cantado. ;Alternativa O único Movimento Dourado aparece na versão alternativa. Aparecerá ao mesmo tempo da música como o último movimento na dança regular, faz a pose de telefone, mas "throw the phone away" e dá um pulo quando "So call me maybe" é cantado. Dança Alternativa A Dança Alternativa é extremamente difícil, porque você tem que chutar os pés e passar a mão com bastante frequência. Há apenas um ouro. Os jogadores e jogadoras do PS3 e Wii levam vantagem, porque você só tem que mover sua mão sobre o Kinect onde você tem que mover seus pés exatamente. Mash Up também tem um Mash Up. Os dançarinos das músicas deste JD4 e dos subsequentes que aparecem em ordem são: # # Love You Like a Lovesong # Boys and Girls # Step By Step # Never Gonna Give You Up # California Girls # Barbra Streisand # Acceptable in The 80's # Love You Like a Lovesong # Boys and Girls # Step By Step # Never Gonna Give You Up # California Gurls # Barbra Streisand # Party Rock Anthem # Hot N Cold # D.A.N.C.E # Teenage Dream # California Girls # Barbra Streisand # Party Rock Anthem # Modo Versus Assim como um Mash Up, Call Me Maybe é uma das poucas músicas na participação de uma coreografia de Versus. A canção desafia "Beauty and a Beat" numa batalha muito "romântico" em algum tipo de palácio do amor acima das nuvens. Trivia * No fundo você pode ver aplicativos como e-mail e câmera. Há também quatro aplicativos "Just Dance" no fundo. ** Um dos aplicativos se parece com algo que poderia ser AutoDance, um aplicativo real feita pela Ubisoft. *Toda vez que a cantora diz "Call Me Maybe", ela sente falta de uma chamada. *Esta dança é muito popular, junto com "Good Feeling", "What Makes You Beautiful" e "Beauty and a Beat". *Quando a música começa, você pode ver num cartaz ao lado esquerdo em que a dançarina é de "Mas Que Nada". *O avatar de "Call Me Maybe" é destaque em Just Dance 2014 como uma dançarina de reserva em "Fine China". Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Fáceis Categoria:Mash-Ups Categoria:Músicas com Danças Alternativas Categoria:Músicas Difíceis Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 4